


Oh Damn! Guess What I Forgot

by Eicartgeorge



Series: 25 Days of Stydia Christmas [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Christmas, Established Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Wrapping Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicartgeorge/pseuds/Eicartgeorge
Summary: Stiles wants to surprise Lydia for their anniversary, but it may be Lydia who has the bigger surprise.Title comes from "Christmas Wrapping"





	Oh Damn! Guess What I Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> This story sort of fits into the same universe as "Charming as an Eel," but it wasn't written as a sequel (this one was actually written first.)

December 19th was a very special day for Stiles and Lydia. It was the day they officially became a couple, and it had already been two years.

 

When Stiles asked what she'd wanted for their anniversary, she'd just smiled and said, “You.”

 

It was then that he'd been struck with, what had to be, the most risque idea he'd ever come up with. (Stiles would be the first to admit he wasn't very good with those kinds of ideas. He normally left those up to Lydia.)

 

About half an hour before Lydia was supposed to be home, he'd stripped down to nothing and found the Christmas wrapping paper (not necessarily in that order....but who were we kidding? This was Stiles. It was definitely in that order). Then he began to wrap the paper around his waist and torso, stopping above the knee and taping in strategic areas.

 

Lydia would be home any minute. To top it off, he grabbed a bow and tore off the sticker before placing it on his head.

 

He stood in front of the door and tried to strike his sexiest pose.

 

When he heard her keys jingle he smiled. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face, (she would be surprised, but then she would probably blush).

 

Wait... was she talking? He wasn't able to make out the words, but he chuckled to himself. If she was talking on the phone, the person on the other end was about to be _highly_ confused.

 

Suddenly, his smiled dropped. Somebody was talking back. Oh God... she wasn't alone! _Why wasn't she alone?_

 

He hopped/skipped back to their room. There was no way their company would follow Lydia in there.

 

He heard the front door open, just as he closed the door to his bedroom, and breathed a sigh of relief. The thought occurred to him to text her and let her know that he was hiding in the bedroom, (maybe she would get the other person to leave as soon as possible), but when he reached for his phone, he realized he'd had no where to put it... So where was it?

 

“Oh god...” He mumbled out loud. It was still in the living room. He put his ear against the door.

 

“He must be here somewhere,” he heard Lydia's voice. He couldn't make out the response or the voice of the other person.

 

He took a few steps back from the door. This was definitely a sexy anniversary gift gone wrong. See if he ever attempted anything like this again.

 

His phone began to ring and he rushed his ear back to the door.

 

“I found it.”

 

Oh no...that wasn't who he thought it was...was it?

 

“Well, then where is he?” Lydia asked. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and they were coming his way. He looked around the bedroom. He could get under the covers...that would work....that is... if he could even get onto the bed with all of the wrapping paper. It was so far off the ground that Lydia used a step stool to get on, but the footsteps were getting closer. It was now or never. He would have to jump.

 

He got the best running start that he could, and sprang off the ground just as the door opened. When he landed on the bed, he would attempt a pose. Except, when he hit the bed, the wrapping paper made him slick, and instead of landing, he sailed off the side of bed.

 

“Oh my God!” Lydia exclaimed. All she saw when she opened the door was someone sliding across her bed and crashing head first onto the floor.

 

 “I'm okay!” Stiles said as he tried to get up. His legs were over his head and he was trying to re-position himself.

 

“Stiles?! What the hell are you-” She stopped as he finally got to his feet, the bow on top of his head barely hanging on. “Oh God...It's our anniversary.”

 

“You forgot?!”

 

“I-” She tried, but was interrupted by their guest.

 

“Lydia, I think I'm going to head out... Oh...Hello, Stiles.”

 

“Ms. Martin...” Stiles nodded.

 

Lydia turned to her mother and whispered. “It's our anniversary.”

 

“Oh, well congratulations! I'll just see myself out.”

 

Lydia nodded and covered her mouth as her mother left the room.

 

“So,” Stiles folded his arms in front of him. “I'm guessing you didn't get me anything.”

 

Lydia shook her head slowly. “Why are you wearing that?”

 

“When I asked you what you wanted, you said you wanted _me_...so I....wrapped myself...so that you could...you know...” Then he mumbled, “Unwrap my package.” He shook his head and Lydia stifled a laugh. “In retrospect, it was a dumb idea.”

 

Lydia walked over to him and pulled the bow from his head and placed it on hers.

 

“I'm sorry I forgot about our anniversary.”

 

“It's fine,” he grumbled.

 

She reached up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, then fingered the wrapping paper as she whispered, “Can I still unwrap your package?”

 

Stiles sighed and moved her hand away. “It's too late. The mood's gone. Your mom killed it.”

 

He sulked over to their bed again, and realized that he was in the same predicament he was in before of not being able to get onto the bed.

 

He sighed and put his hands on the bed to hoist himself up, then face planted onto the mattress.

 

“I'm sorry.” Lydia apologized again, as she tried her best not to laugh. Stiles waved his hand, as if to say it didn't matter. She knew he was playing it up somewhat, but she did still feel bad. Then she had an idea. “What if...I let you unwrap _my_ package?”

 

Stiles lifted his head, his eyes wide with a hint of excitement. “Can I help with the wrapping paper?”

 

“What?” Lydia asked, the seductive smile on her face dropping with confusion. “Wait... you thought I meant...I was just saying...” She sighed. “Sure. You can help me with the wrapping paper.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, she went for coffee with Allison, who noticed the flinch when Lydia brought the hot liquid to her lips.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I've just got a paper cut on my tongue.”

 

“A paper cut? What, were you licking envelopes?”

 

Lydia's eyes widened and she cleared her throat. “Yeah...envelopes...Christmas cards...licking... that's how I got the paper cut on my tongue,” Allison nodded, but Lydia continued, “and my thigh...and my elbow.. and...” she swallowed. “other places...”

 

“You weren't making Christmas cards were you?” Lydia shook her head. “Then what-”

 

“You don't want to know.”

 


End file.
